


A Missing Melody

by xXSpooky_GhostXx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Headcanon, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSpooky_GhostXx/pseuds/xXSpooky_GhostXx
Summary: Everyone finds out one way or another, the question is how.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 16





	A Missing Melody

It’s quiet, so quiet that a butterfly’s subtle flap of its wings matches in tune with the pounding of Tubbo’s heart. The sun had fallen down and the moon stood at a still, time seeming standing stiff. No one can speak, a breath away from a sob. Tubbo sits in the grass, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders that Sam had placed so gently atop him. It had been hours since he had moved, the dull ache in his legs slowly fading away. He couldn’t stand anymore, the headache being too much for his body to bear. His lips are quivering from the cold and he is moments away from crying but he has to stay strong. 

For Tommy. 

His best friend is stuck in the worst place imaginable and he can do nothing about it. He knows the history between Tommy and Dream, Ranboo told him all the pieces that he was missing. He knew everything, everything that he had made happen, everything that was all his fault. It was his fault that Tommy went into exile and now, it is his fault that Tommy is trapped in the prison with the worst man alive. 

Could he even be considered a man at this point? A sore voidance of what a man could be, an empty jar poured of all its remains. Tubbo questions how he could’ve stopped this years ago before he knew Tommy. Dream was his older brother, he should have seen the signs, watching the ways he lingered around the taste of fire, a semblance of freedom that they never had. 

It truly was odd, wasn’t it? The feeling of wanting to be alone but not wanting to lonely. A feeling that consumes Tubbo whole. He was alone and his heart ached of loneliness without his Tommy. He was married now. Platonically, but married nonetheless. Tommy was supposed to be there to curse Tubbo out saying that they were supposed to be together forever before hugging him and saying, “I’m proud of you.” 

His fingers dug into coarse dirt, grass blades cutting at his skin but none of that mattered anymore. His eyes stayed locked on the compass placed carefully in front of him, its needle pointing dutifully at Tommy at all times. The first one had been destroyed but it turns out that Fundy shared the same capabilities as his late father. A new version had been made, just as good as the last and he couldn’t take his eyes off of it, 

Part of him wished that it was him in the prison in lieu of Tommy. Tubbo had already lived his life, it didn’t matter if he died. Perhaps, that was too cruel of him, to be so willing to say goodbye, to leave all the people that loved him behind. Yet, none of that mattered if it meant that Tommy could live. 

Did that include Ranboo?

They had grown close over the span of a few months, close enough to get married. Was he willing to leave Ranboo in order to save Tommy? The ache in his heart grew greater as he continued to ponder, his brows pinching nervously. Before Ranboo, Tubbo would’ve given anything to save Tommy even the lives of others if it came down to it, sacrificing himself over and over again. But now, Ranboo needed him, he had someone other than Tommy to be with. Could he really chose between them and if so, who would it be?

Hours ticked by and the sky was growing lighter, dawn carefully approaching. 

Then everything stopped. 

The needle spun out of control. 

A cry arose, speaking volumes within one frightful scream. 

He was gone. 

“Tommy!”

Ranboo came running outside, dropping to Tubbo’s side, “Tubbo, what’s wrong?”  
But he couldn’t speak anymore, sobbing as he clenched the compass to his chest. He had failed Tommy and he had no chance of fixing it anymore. 

Across the yard, Tubbo could see the faint figures of Phil and Technoblade approaching quickly, weapons at their sight, ready to fight the danger. But you cannot something that lies inside. 

“I’m so sorry,” He murmured to himself like a mantra, hoping that would ease the pounding of his broken heart, “I’m so sorry.” 

WIthin dark obsidian walls, a boy lays, his blood spilled across the floor as a guard holds his body gently within his grasp and a prisoner sits with a smile hidden behind a stark white mask. The orange light of lava illuminates their bodies yet warmth never reaches Tommy. 

Dream tilted his head, a smirk sinking into his skin, “It was finally your time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan to make this at least six chapters long, a chapter for each SBI member plus Sam; Tubbo, Ranboo, Phil, Techno, and Sam.


End file.
